league_of_legendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
League of Legends terminology
There are League of Legends terms that are used in and outside the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. This is a list of these terms and their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. These terms are mostly used in the English language. # but occasionally done on in mid lane. Could also refer to Showdown. |d3= A champion's capability of winning trades against an enemy champion. Fighters like and have good 1v1 capabilities. }} A .}} .}} role assumed by a .}} .}} .}} .}} .}} : A matched game type where players randomly pick a champion to play on the .}} .}} .}} skill.}} and . Could also be referred to as Warma's.}} B : To return to the base by pressing the "B" key by default.}} command.}} autoattack which is shaped like a banana. Inspiration for .}} . |d2= . (Aka "Baron Buff")}} |d2= |d3= }} }} }} .}} . |d2= Sometimes refers to the crows from .}} }} .}} . By extension, can also refer to the . |d2= Glyphs, a removed type of rune.}} .}} . |d3= An A.I. controlled champion. |d4= When used alongside a mechanic name or ability name or letter, it means a champion that is extremely reliant on that particular mechanic or ability to work in a certain stage of the game. For example, is often called a heal bot, since her is the ability that defines Nidalee's late game, with the rest of her kit falling off. See also: Ult bot.}} }} .}} or .}} . |d3= . |d4= .}} .}} C .}} . |d2= . |d3= To capture a point in Dominion. |d4= A limit which something can not exceed (For instance, attack speed is capped at attacks per second).}} .}} or .}} . |d2= .}} : A category of status effects which limit movement or actions.}} .}} .}} and .}} and more specifically .}} being more abundant in items and easier to obtain for more champions, compared to the past.}} . |d2= .}} . |d3= .}} or . |d2= Another name for a Clash tournament.}} . |d2= (coined by ) |d3= 's victims}} .}} D .}} .}} }} .}} .}} (coined by Michael Santana.}} effect.}} . It has inspired similar games such as League of Legends. " " is also used to categorize games of this particular sub-genre within the genre.}} .}} effect is a conjectural term for various healing effects that are based on damage dealt, but are not and .}} , , and .}} , ).}} . |d2= To use an aerial leap ability to severely damage or slay an enemy champion. Examples of dunking abilities include , and .}} E .}} and ), i.e. the damage that the champion needs to receive in order to be killed.}} during , officially dubbed by the game's chat.}} }} and .}} |d2= Easy}} F .}} spell in an unintended way, or when they try to escape over a wall but end up at the same side they started.}} , , and .}} }} |d2= }} }} and . Could also be referred to as Atmallet.}} , and all at once.}} }} based on her ability to dominate early-game bottom lane if played right. Namesake from the infamous image board.}} }} and (And upgrade it to the .). While top, they will completely ignore killing minions for gold, instead opting to rely on the aforementioned Keystone Mastery and their starting item for income. Because of this, they will spend the time that is otherwise allotted to CSing bullying their lane opponent, disallowing them from farming, or in more extreme cases, preventing them from remotely netting experience. While the Reddit post that brought the playstyle to the general public's attention was stylized around , the most common user of Frostmancy appears to be .}} upon winning a matchmade game.}} G }} }} }} }} ).}} effect.}} , , or , whereas the one that does not is an enchanter support or a champion that can be played like one, such as , , or . It is generally done to increase the possibility for the carry champion to construct and snowball a lead. This strategy was nerfed with the jungle gold changes.}} }} H .}} }} contributing nothing but healing.}} }} }} or }} }} }} , , and ) and can be used to describe other champions as well in a lesser extent (i.e. , , ).}} I }} }} (by wardjumping behind an enemy, then using to knockback them in the direction of an ally). Despite this, it is possible to insec with other champions too. The second most popular example is , which can use and to reposition himself behind an enemy, then use to knockback them in the direction of allies. Other champions which can potentially insec include , , , and .}} }} J }} }} }} and .}} K }} }} }} |d2= }} .}} }} }} }} L which cannot effectively lane against the power of a and . Recent changes make this strategy very risky, the bot lane has less durable towers, and first tower gold is highly contested.}} }} |d2= The Nexus Obelisk's basic attack.}} |d2= }} .}} |d2= }} }} }} }} M }} , }} }} }} }} 's }} }} at strategic areas.}} }} , , , , and . |d3= To a lesser extend this term also applies to a trend in early 2016 for many champions that were supposed to build squishy, to build tanky. This is because back then, items like , , and , as well as the mastery, used to be overpowered. They allowed almost any champion to work with a tanky build because those items provided artificial sources of damage, with Grasp of the Undying providing health-scaling sustain and high base damage as well. A lot of champions that were otherwise supposed to build glass cannon started to build tanky. The most popular examples include , , , , and even . Most of those champions had their base damages nerfed to encourage them to build glass cannon, and the aforementioned items were also nerfed to make them more expensive or do less damage, discouraging their purchase on non-tanky champions.}} }} |d2= The Refinery/Drill capture points in .}} : a champion that deals high amounts of attack damage as the match progresses, sacrificing it's defensive power and utility. An official term substitutes "ADC" (attack damage carry).}} }} }} }} }} per 5 seconds}} }} }} }} , who isn't actually a doctor, so he is called Mundo.}} }} map. (At the start of the match, the announcer will occasionally refer to the 'Murder Bridge' rather than 'Howling Abyss'.) |d2= Previously, the custom game version of the Proving Grounds map, before it was replaced by Howling Abyss.}} N }} }} }} or . Burst does not mean the same because most characters' burst combos consist of multiple abilities.}} O }} }} , support ) or a different build (e.g. AD , AP ).|d2= Sometimes the champions themselves may be considered off-meta if they are uncommon enough, even if they are played as intended. Examples include .|d3= Unusual strategies that are very rarely seen on most games. For example, going dual top instead of going with one top and one jungler, or playing a melee champion as your ADC.}} or , used to detect invisibility.}} }} }} P }} }} abilities to stop enemy champions from attacking an allied champion.}} }} }} colored pink, which is succeeded by .}} |d2 = }} , generally used in a derogatory manner.}} .}} , intercepted by , and dodged by untargetable abilities like 's / , even if they are point-click (and thus would otherwise always hit the target).}} ).}} . (Aka "Baron Buff" or "Purple Buff")}} Q }} R |d2= }} }} , }} . Also known as "red buff." By extension, can refer to the . |d2= Marks, a removed type of rune. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} S .}} }} }} , sometimes used in a tongue-in-cheek manner.}} }} }} }} }} or an 'immobilize'.}} }} .}} effect that still allows you to move freely and does not interrupt ability channels. }} }} }} .}} }} , which did not had a 12% damage reduction passive, and was useful mostly because it used to offer 50% attack speed and 35% critical strike chance, which was superior to old 's 40% attack speed and 20% critical strike chance, allowing Phantom Dancer to compete with Statikk even though the latter had a lighting passive that did burst damage and waveclear. Phantom Dancer was even stacked, because the stats were just that high.}} , champions, skins, Rune pages, Experience Boosts, etc. The term 'shop' dominantly refers to the Shop in the Field of Justice where the actual match is played.}} , knockbacks, and all knockups.}} name spelled backwards, often as a derogatory term for most players.}} }} T made popular by PhantomL0rd with this video}} |d2= |d3= Teamfight, when multiple champions, from each opposing side, gather in one area to battle.}} }} }} |d2= }} }} near the top exit of the jungle of the purple team's side of the map and near the bottom exit of jungle of the blue team's side.}} }} }} on Wikipedia for more information. |d2= Mythical beings originating from the Norse mythology. In League of Legends, belongs to this race.}} , which is tormenting to enemies attempting to eliminate him.}} , which is tormenting to enemies attempting to eliminate him.}} }} }} U , , , and .}} |d2= , the Manatee. Referring to the day innocent as celebracón}} champions are known to have a lot of utility.}} V }} }} , such as .}} }} }} }} }} W and ) to target a ward. This is useful for escaping enemy attacks or intercepting an enemy that has used walls to juke away.}} , the player initiates their surprise attack.}} and . Could also be referred to as Atmogs.}} }} }} }} X }} Y }} }} }} Z }} , and playing . Coined from .}} }} de:League of Legends Terminologie es:Terminología de League of Legends zh:英雄联盟术语